The invention relates to a rotary actuator which is pressure medium operated and comprises at least one pressure medium cylinder. Axial movement produced by the cylinder is converted into rotation movement by means of converting means.
The invention further relates to a method for producing rotation movement and to a converting actuator.
The field of the invention is defined more specifically in the preambles of the independent claims.
Rotation movement may be generated by means of different pressure medium operated actuators, such as hydraulic motors and rotary actuators. Typically the actuators producing rotation comprise rotating vanes, which have shown to contain some disadvantages.